Displays for computer peripherals, consumer electronic products, appliances and/or other such devices may employ a display having keys, buttons or the like that are pressed or actuated by a user. Such displays may include power consuming devices, including, for example, lighting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), to illuminate the function of the keys or buttons, for aesthetic purposes and/or to pass information to a user. However, as the complexity and number of components associated with these displays increases, so does the cost, such as for components associated with the keys and/or power consuming devices